1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental cements It is more particularly directed to light-curable dental cements based on glass ionomers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ionomer cements are a recent advance in the practice of dentistry. Some of the better of such compositions are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,722 to Ibsen, Glace and Pacropis. These cements have excellent adhesion and give minimal pulpal trauma, but tend to cure rather slowly, a disadvantage in many dental procedures.